As people age, many move into retirement communities, assisted living facilities, and/or nursing homes for a variety of reasons. For example, some retired/elderly people (e.g., 70+ years old, 80+ years old, 90+ years old, etc.) need extra help with daily activities/tasks like food preparation, bathing, cleaning, etc. Other retired/elderly people simply like the convenience of having their doctor on-site and/or medical staff that is in-house and trained to aid medically in a prompt manner when needed. Prior systems exist to alert medical staff of a need for medical help; however, these prior systems typically require the person to press a button on a remote or pull a chain on the wall. Further, privacy concerns militate against installing imaging cameras and/or audio recording device in the residences of these residents. Thus, a need exists for a system that maintains the privacy of the residents/patients, but does not rely on the resident/patient having to manually activate an alarm when medical help is needed. The present disclosure is directed to solving these problems and addressing other needs.